2013.03.19 - Delivery Drama?
Late evening and Cessily's hanging around the atrium, fidgeting with her phone. She's dressed casually, in a pink tank top and plaid pyjama bottoms and a pair of flip flops. Finally there's a ring and she answers. "Yes? Yes! Great!" she declares. A shimmer briefly as she puts on her image inducer and heads to the door, opening it. "Alright...twenty two....and....there you go. Thanks!" The smell of hot MSG fills the atrium. Some smells are hard to avoid, aren't they? They could be considered especially so when you have enhanced senses. But oh well. Yeah, Laura is just passing through as Cess pays for her food. Thus she glances at the other girl as she comes back in, but otherwise the clawed girl doesn't say or do much of anything. Coming out from his room after a marathon session of MMORG in search of food and drink, Doug Ramsey slows down as he notices the girls about. Taking a detour to check in, Doug hesitates as he checks Cessily's new appearance. No he hadn't seen -this- girl before, had he? "Hello. A bit late to have dinner, isn't? Not that I'm one to talk... Laura. Good to see you again. Everything going well?" Cessily takes the bag, plastic and paper and filled with delicious scents. She startles faintly at Doug's question. "Never to late for dumplings and spring rolls, d...." she pauses. "I always say," she says. "Hey Laura," she says, eyeing the dark hair girl carefully. She pauses and then sputters. "Oh crap," she says, reaching to her hip and turnning off the projector, which puts her back to her more usual silvery self. There's simply a shrug in Dougs direction, as if that explains everything. Not big loud comment. Just a shrug. Yeah. Laura just isn't that vocal right now. Then though there's a faint snort, almost like a faint 'heh' from the clawed girl towards Cess as she turns off the image inducer. "Oh... Cessily. Sorry, I didn't recognize you like that." Sniffing at the air, Doug makes grabby-hands. Okay, so -sometimes- he still acted like a teenager instead of an adult. He was only 21, what did you expect? "You get me anything?" he says, before grinning, bringing his hands back. "No, nevermind. Wait a minute..." Doug turns wide eyes towards the other girl. "Laura? Did you just -laugh-? No wait, seriously?" In all her time here, that's actually a first. "Uh, yeah, late night study fuel," she says. "We've got midterms so....study study," she explains to Doug. "We might have overordered some." Indeed, the bag does look quite laden, to the point where the handles are stretching. Cessily's eyes widen as she looks at Laura. "Is....she a real girl now?" she whispers to Doug. If she laughed, it doesn't show. Laura is back to her usual emotionless self. In fact as she hears those reaction her gaze drifts from Cess, to Doug, and then back before she tilts her head slightly and asks, "What?" Then though, her gaze does flicker towards the redheads delivery container, if only for a moment. "I... I don't know," Doug replies, doing the best impression of -scared- he can. "Maybe... maybe we just imagined it. Feed her. Just one bite." A small smile crosses his face as he reaches out to pat Laura lightly on the shoulder. "You know, you can say a lot with a smile." Cessily ohs and ummms and sees the flicking of the eyes. "We....um....right," she says, sputtering. Cessily hustles over to one of the benches and takes a seat, tugging at the contents. She starts laying out containers, and yanks out a cellophane containers, from which comes a crispy treat. "Spring roll?" she offers to Laura. And of course here is where Laura has to roll her eyes at what Doug says. Only before she can do much, Cess just has to come over and make that offer. "No. They're yours." is said before the clone shoots the teacher who's here a look. All though as her gaze flicker back to the silver girl there is a faint, "Thank you." "Well, I do -think- there's some progress. A little -progress-." Smiling, Doug reaches out for the spring roll. "I'll take that, if you don't mind." There's a brief sigh before Doug looks towards the other two. "I don't suppose you two know how Jocelyn resolved her issues, do you? I haven't caught her yet." Doug plucks the spring roll from Cessily's silver fingers, and she startles. "Doug," she chides, and then hands the package, containing a single remaining roll, towards Laura. "Come on, it's cool. I've got plenty and you need to eat." She pauses, "Hey, do you have that intense smell thing like Professor Logan?" she asks. Cessily shakes her head and frowns. "I think Domino brought her back last night. I haven't seen her since, though." "Gunshots. Bullet holes in her shirt. No blood." Yeah. As Jocelyn is asked about, Laura just has to say that. Or at least she says that before she shakes her head at Cess again. "No. But thank you." "Thank you, Cessily," Doug adds through a mouthful of spring roll. Chewing slows to a stop, as the blonde mutant blinks at Laura's answer. "... she got shot and -didn't bleed-? Huh..." That's odd. Very odd. Looking back towards Cessily to see if she could make more sense out of Laura's answer, as Laura -was- speaking the proper language, just with large gaps of information missing. Cessily shrugs and, rejected a second time, takes the hint. "Your loss," she says, pulling the spring roll out and chomping into it. "She has energy powers," Cessily tells Doug. "And a bullet's filled with kinetic energy, so if you can convert that...." she trails off and waves a hand. "Physics midterm coming," she says. There's just a shrug at Cess in regards to that. She's not one to figure that stuff out, buuuut... "Yes. She came back, left her shirts with the bullet holes, and passed out to sleep." "Oh. Right, she absorbed -energy-. I didn't realize that also extended to kinetic energy..." That girl -really- didn't need much training, it seems, aside from controlling her blasts. She might be far too advanced for this. Well, there was always teamwork... Looking back towards Laura, Doug wrinkles his nose. "And you watched her sleep?" "That's good, right?" Cessily asks. "If she's back, and not in the infirmary...." Cessily shrugs faintly towards Doug's conjecture. "It's just a guess," she adds. "But it'd explain the data and...." she puts one hand through her hair. "Argh! Physics brain!" she declares. "I should probably get this stuff back to the study group. Um,....if you get hungry later, Laura," she says, "I guess you could drop by. There's a headshake at Doug. "No. Room mate." Then to cess there's just... A shrug? "Thank you." Those two must be a blast together, Cessily muses to herself. "Sure," she says, eying Laura carefully. "You're welcome," she adds, as if tos how her how it's done. "I'll see you around, Mister Ramsey," she says. The bag being dangerously overstuffed, Cessily stretches her fingers into long tendrils and scoops it up in a net to make sure it doesn't break. "See you later." "Good luck, Cess. Thanks for the spring roll." Holding up the remains of the spring roll in salute before he pops it back in his mouth, Doug tilts his head at Laura. "Good. Glad to hear it." A wry grin crosses his face. "How -is- Professor Logan reacting to your being here now?" Category:Log